


Cat's In The Cradle (Star Wars Parody)

by MarieBloom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Amputation, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Cyborgs, Death, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jedi, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Monsters, POV Darth Vader, Sad, Song Parody, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBloom/pseuds/MarieBloom
Summary: this is a parody. Cat's In The Cradle by Harry Chapin. As mentioned in the tags, this is a bit of a mess. Please be kind and patient with me.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Cat's In The Cradle (Star Wars Parody)

I joined the dark side just the other day, killed the former apprentice in the usual way,

Was going to end the war and save Padme, I didn't care what Obi-Wan might say.

I didn't know what I was doing and as I burned I said "Obi-Wan I hate you, I really truly do."

And now I'm a monster cause I killed my wife, Master Windu, and all the Jedi,

When I'm coming home, Luke, I don't know when,

But we'll be together then, yeah, you know we'll have a good time then.

I woke up more machine than man, I didn't have my feet and I didn't have my hands,

Sidious told me something I couldn't stand, that I had killed my wife and then,

I threw things around and realized, I'm not worthy of the Jedi, I belong with the Sith.

Yes now I'm a monster cause I killed my wife, Master Windu, and all the Jedi,

When I'm coming home, Luke, I don't know when,

But we'll be together then, yeah, you know we'll have a good time then.

Sidious told me just the other day, that I had a son and I said OK,

I'll turn him to the Dark Side, but then I realized I must be blind.

You've got to be the best Jedi that you can be, and don't end up like me, don't end up like me.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and subscriptions keep me going. you can find this on fanfiction.net under the same title.


End file.
